Cendrillon
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: suite des conte de dysney...à la sauce arachnée


Bonjour tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien, voici la suite des contes de Dysney. Yeah ! m'en reste seulement 17 ! tout vas bien on est en forme !

Un immense merci à Ange du sommeil qui me donne toujours de précieux commentaire et me lis si souvent. grosse bise.

Cendrillon (revisité)

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain un veuf qui s'était remarié pour que sa fille est une mère aimante…

Arachnée : Ouai ! Sauf que ce n'est pas une réussite, maintenant le vieux il a claqué, et la gentille mère aimante c'est transformé en infâme marâtre du genre Terminator, mais sans la gonflette. Encore heureux hein ! Parce que sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de cette pauvre gamine.

Merci pour ton avis beauté, maintenant si on pouvait retourner à notre histoi…

Arachnée : pousse-toi de là ! T'as le teint tout pâle pauvre vieille, faut prendre des vacances ! Allez laisse moi raconté l'histoire ! Va prendre le soleil, t'amuser, te reposer un peu !

Heu…c'es vrai que ça fait cinquante ans que je suis la petite voix du narrateur dans toutes les histoires mais…

Arachnée : Allez, t'en fait pas ! Je suis une pro, je te dis !

Bon. D'accord.

Arachnée _s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte_ : Ha ! Quand même ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir ! Hein ! y a déjà du monde ! Salut tous ! Comment ça va ? Initialement c'était Babiel qui devait être là, mais elle a eu comme qui dirait un…_on entend la voix de Babiel venir d'un placard_ (Humm, haaa ! ha ! oui, Raphael…OUI !) heu…un empêchement. Alors ils ont appelée cette vieille mamie, qui finit par nous taper sur les nerfs. Et comme je suis plein de mansuétude, (et que cette sainte-nitouche me fait grincer des dents) j'ai décidé de venir servir de voix hors champ. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle allait vous raconter cette veille chouette ? Cendrillon. Ha ouai ! Le fantasme du prince qui tombe amoureux du premier regard…c'est trop naze, dans la vrai vie ça ce passe pas comme ça, faut redescendre sur terre mesdemoiselles. Et pis d'abord ce n'est pas vos yeux qu'il regarde en premier, si vous me permettez de dire les choses comme elles sont. De nos jour faut se battre pour avoir notre mec ! Il faut… *toussotement*. Bon alors commençons !

Il était une fois une pauvre petite fille orpheline dont le père pas très brillant c'était remarié sans la faire légataire testamentaire, et avait ainsi permis à Baalnator de lui faire vivre un enfer ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant, Baalnator avait en prime deux monstr… pardon enfants. Une était moche, du moins je le suppose, sinon elle se cacherait pas le visage avec une nappe, un goût vestimentaire horrible et autant de charisme qu'une porte de prison. L'autre était un mec…et qu'elle mec les filles, Houlà que Robert aillent se rhabiller ! à ouai il est aussi froid comme la glace et hautain. Malgré tout on pardonne toujours au type comme Kira, ils sont juste trop….Woua !

Donc la pauvre gamine, qu'ils avaient tous décidé d'appeler Cendrillon parce qu'elle ramassait la cendre devant l'âtre (une chance parce que poussillon c'est trop la honte) était la bonne des trois autres.

« Cendrillon, apporte-moi mon déjeuner ! Nous ne devrions même pas te le demander comme je suis la future reine du monde ! »

C'était dans le texte ça ?

« Cendrillon, n'oublis pas de faire le lavage et de repasser mes voiles ! »

« Hep ! Cendrillon, je veux ma veste ! »

Et ainsi de suite.

Un jour, un messager vint jusqu'à la maison, ce qui n'était pas habituel parce qu'ils habitaient quand même dans un trou perdu à palala-nulle-part. Donc le messager ce fit annoncer.

« Hey ! La vieille, y a du monde ! »

Je suppose que c'est inutile de demander mieux, Alex.

**Pfff, si tu penses que je vais faire mieux, c'est moi qui aurait dû être la princesse, pas Gabrielle! En plus je suis une servante !**

Cuisinière…

**Servante, c'est pareille !**

« Il nous fait honneur de recevoir un noble messager dans notre demeure. »

Elle parle toujours au Nous, comme ça ? demanda le messager qui n'était nulle autre que Mickaël.

Kira hausa les épaules.

« Ouai, elle est un peu folle, elle fait un complexe de supériorité. »

« Ok ! Alors c'est moi le messager, Mickaël pour vous servir, je suis envoyé par le roi qui veut faire de la place dans le château pour installer son cinéma maison et… pardon marier son adorable mioche. (Je lui souhaite bonne chance, avec lui la corde au coup c'est un nœud de pendu!) Alors, pour ce faire, il m'a envoyé quérir toutes les nana qu'il a pas encore sau… heu a marier dans l'espoir que son bambin tombe en pamoison devant une assez longtemps qu'il puisse lui glisser une bague sans qu'il le voit. »

« Traduction ? » fis Baal d'un ton royal.

« Y a un bal ou toutes les gourdes, pardons, les filles à marier sont invitées ! »

« Merci petit homme, c'est déjà plus clair. »

Oups ! Mickaël respire profondément !

**Elle m'a appelé petit homme ? Elle m'a a-ppe-lé PETIT homme !**

Elle a pas fait exprès, hein, et c'était juste une toute petite minuscule erreur.

**MINUSCULE ! Tu vas voir qui est minuscule !**

**LiL :** bonjour, moi c'est Lill, je suis chargé de tenir ce gros panneau pour sessu…cenu…censuré ! C'est ça, censuré les scènes trop violentes. Et là la dame qui écrit dit que c'est trop violent parce que quand Mickanou il est choqué, il brûle tout, tout, tout !

Arachnée : De retour, un peu amoché, mais vivante, merci de vous en soucier ! Alors nous sommes de retour sur les ruines de ce qui fut un manoir familiale. (Merci Mickael. Une chance qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de scène à tourner ici, hein !) ** Ho ! Ça vas, tien je l'ai remis en état ton manoir ! T'as une porte supplémentaire c'est tout ! **

Arachnée : Nous disions donc que toutes les femmes à marier…

Micka : **Les filles **!

Arachnée : Quoi ?

**Micka : T'as dit les femmes, mais c'est les filles, pas de vieille ! Ça passe pas sinon.**

**Alexiel : Quoi ! Mais à 25 ans, ont est pas veille ! Et d'abord c'est de la discrimination !**

C'est vrai c'est quoi ct'histoire !

**Micka : moi je suis juste le messager, c'est Raph le prince, vas tout lui expliquer toi-même. C'est lui qui veut des poulettes. **

Prendre note de lyncher l'ange de l'air ! Oui…donc il allait y avoir un bal où toute les filles à marier était invité. Aussitôt la mère vit cette occasion pour devenir la future reine du monde en mariant sa fille au prince. Du coup Cendrillon n'avait plus un instant pour elle. Elle était trop occupé a coudre les robes et l'habit de Kira. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver.

« Ha ! si seulement je pouvais faire passer un décret pour le droit des aïons. »

Heu…non ! c'est pas ça Gab.

**Je me fait de la pub (1) ! plus les gens en entendrons parler, plus ils s'en préoccuperont !**

D'accord, mais pas ici. T'es pas payé pour ça ! Alors remet toi au boulot !

Je disais donc, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver.

« Ha ! Si seulement j'avais un peu de temps pour pouvoir faire ma robe, de cette façon je pourrais aller au bal et danser ( et aussi tenter de me faire des contact afin de faire passer un nouveau décret sur les aïons). Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas danser ! »

Soupirant elle regarda ses mains user par le labeur, et son seul habit tacher par la suie.

« Mais soyons honnête, je ne pourrais jamais y aller… »

Soudain une idée la frappa !

(apparation éclair d'Alex qui abat un marteau géant sur la demoiselle)

J'ai dit une IDÉE, Alex, pas une massue !

**Ho ! Si on peut même plus s'amuser !**

Donc quand elle revint de l'infirmerie après une petite pause qui s'imposait, Cendrillon eut une idée !

« Mais il y a les robes de maman ! »

Aussitôt elle fonça jusqu'à la chambre de Baalnator.

« Mère ! Mère ! Laissez moi venir au bal je vous en supplie. »

Sadique, Baalnator répondit :

« Si tu as finit toutes tes tâches, les retouches des robes et l'habit de mon fils en plus des préparatifs pour le petit déjeuner de demain…pourquoi pas. Après tout, toutes les filles à marier sont invitées. »

Comme les tâches s'accumulaient depuis des semaines, négligées afin que les robes soient prêtes, l'affreuse belle mère se disait que la petite n'aurait jamais le temps de tout faire.

Dans les dents l'affreuse ! Non seulement elle fit tout dans un temps record mais en plus ça n'avait jamais autant reluis ! Mouhahaha !

(Toussotement) Heu oui, bon, on en était où déjà ?

**Gab :****Tu riais de Baal**.

Merci, mais ça m'aide pas à me retrouver.

**Alex :La greluche à tout fait dans un temps reccord.**

Merci! Et ne tire pas la langue à Gabrielle, c'est ridicule venant de toi !

Donc la mère dépitée vit, le soir venu, descendre le grand escalier, sa belle-fille joliment vêtu !

Merde je me mets à parler comme la vieille, enfin, reprenons.

Baalnator : « Mais qu'elle est donc cette jolie robe ? »

Cendrillon :« La robe de ma défunte mère madame. »

Baalnator :« Bien, mais j'avais dit que tu pourrais venir, seulement et seulement si toutes les tâches de la maison sont accomplis, as-tu bien exécuter toute les tâches que ma gracieuse grandeur t'as attribué ? »

Gab (_se limant les ongles_) : « Oui madame. »

Bien embêté, Baalnator ne savait pas quoi faire quand soudain sa fille lui donna le prétexte parfait pour empêcher la jeune femme de venir. S'empêtrant dans ses voiles, (vert pailleté fuchsia pour l'occasion), elle renversa un bol de pois chiche qui avait était mis là à tremper pour le lendemain.

Godzibaal :« Tu pourras donc venir avec nous, fit la femme avec un sourire méchant. »

Gab :« C'est vrai ! Fis Cendrillon pleine d'espoir. »

Baaldzila :« Ho ! Oui….si tu peux ramasser tout ça pour demain sans rien gâcher ! »

Regardant la tâche à accomplir Cendrillon sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Si elle devait ramasser tout ça pour demain, un pois à la fois, elle n'aurait jamais finit à temps.

Gab : « Bien madame, fis-t-elle avec tristesse, inclinant la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle pleurait. »

Les trois autres partirent alors pour le bal laissant la belle pleurer seule dans la cuisine. Quand dans le silence seulement entrecoupé par des sanglots on entendit soudain la porte se faire arracher de ses gonds suivit d'un retentissant.

Kato : «London Boots ! On entre ! YO Trésor »

Gab :« Mais qui êtes vous ! »

Fis la jeune femme apeurée de trouver cet étrange jeune homme en jupe dans sa cuisine.

**Katô :QUOI ! Comment ça en jupe ! Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ça !**

Arachnée :Mais c'es super tendance cette année !

**Katô :Non !**

Mais kâto…

**Katô :NON ! sinon je fiche le camps et bonne chance pour trouver une bonne fée.**

Bon ok,ok.

Donc apeuré de trouver cet étrange jeune homme en pantalon de cuir franchement affreux et en blouson encore pire, ça te va ?

Katô :**Comment ça affreux ! Tu peux bien parler tartouze ! T'as vu comme t'es habillé ? J'ai vu des putes avec plus de bon goût !**

Je ne permets pas un type qui ne fait même pas la différence entre Versace et Prada me faire de reproche sur mes vêtements, clochard !

**Katô :Clochard moi ? ben au moins un clodo il couche dans la rue, il la fait pas !**

Si ça signifie…

**Kira : HEY ON PEUT REPRENDRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS PAYÉ POUR LE SURTEMPS !**

Katô :« Moi je suis ta marraine la bonne fée ET J'AI BON GOÛT ! Alors pourquoi tu pleures ma beauté, les jolies nana devrai jamais pleuré, je supporte pas. Dit à tonton marraine ce qui va pas ?»

Gab :« Je ne parviens pas à faire passer une loi ! »

Arachné :Ha ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Gab _(À contre cœur_):« …Et je peux pas aller au bal. »

Katô :« Comment ça poulette ? Y a quelqu'un qui t'en empêche ? »

Gab :« Ben il faut que je ramasse tout ça, que je trouve un carrosse, que je trouve une autre robe parce que j'ai salit celle là ! Alors avoue que le facteur temps il joue pas en ma faveur ! »

Katô : « Si y a que ça Poupée, on va t'arranger ça. Mais y faut que tu sois revenu avant minuit, sinon mon syndic va encore me tomber dessus. Et je peux te jurer que tu ne veux pas voir le montant des amendes ! »

D'un coup de baguette la bonne fée attriqué de travers fit disparaître le désastre du plancher.

Katô :« Bon maintenant il me faut une citrouille, des souris et un cheval si possible. »

Gabrielle revint vite avec ce qu'on lui avait demandé, folle de joie à l'idée d'aller danser.

Et la fée marraine fut soudainement prise d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans la cuisine deux souris géante. L'une avec un œil en bouton qui pendait misérablement, l'autre qui ne semblait pas bien voir puisqu'elle alla embrasser le cadre de la porte. Et aurais pris la mauvaise direction si l'autre souris ne l'avait pas agrippé par une manche. Maintenant cette souris perdue avait la tête tournée à l'arrière.

Une fois un peu du calme de la fée mal habillé revenu elle se redressa pour demander :

Katô :« Ok, elle sont où mes souris ? »

Arachnée : Désolé, on a pas tant de budget que ça, et les souris magique c'était au dessus de notre budget, alors faudra te contenter des jumeaux magique.

**Katô :Heu je suppose que ça peut faire l'affaire, mais pourquoi tu les as déguisé en souris ? **

Arachnée : Bien je trouvais ça plus authentique, et en plus de cette façon ils ne peuvent pas parler. Des mascottes ça ne parle pas.

**Katô :Vu comme ça.**

Katô :« Bon la formule magique. »

Gab _entonant avec entrain :_ « Salakazou la magicabou, ibidiba…. »

Katô :« Je parles pas de celle là ! Je t'ai quand même sortie de la merde. »

Gab :« Heu merci ? »

Katô : « Une vraie petite magicienne. »

Sortant dans la cours, il entraîna cendrillon derrière lui, traînant tout le fourbi. Et d'un coup de baguette magique il transforma la citrouille en carrosse grandiose, les souris en deux cheval pur sang magnifique et le cheval en cocher.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille, il changea sa robe en magnifique….QUOI !

**Katô :Tu trouves pas qu'elle est belle comme ça ?**

Arachnée : Elle est presque à poil oui ! Tiens tant au modèle !

**Katô :Parce que je ne peux même pas m'exprimer ! En plus d'être…**

**Kira : ON ENCHAÎNE !**

Je disais donc la demoiselle se retrouva en robe superbe ! ET NON PAS EN GUÊPIÈRE ET JARETIÈRE DE CUIR ! Et avec des escarpin de verre.

Katô :« Ok, rappelle toi que t'as seulement jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit. Après ça, disparut la robe et tout le Saint-Lucien ! »

Gab :« Merci, merci marraine ! »

Katô :« Bah de rien, la facture vas suivre t'en fait pas. Amuse toi bien darling ! »

Dans la grande salle de bal, le prince Raphael s'ennuyait ferme. Courtisé des filles qui veulent déjà coucher avec vous ce n'était pas vraiment le top pour lui qui aimait la chasse et les défis.

Micka : « Bon alors, t'en choisit une qu'on se barre. »

Raph :« Tu plaisante je vais pas me marier ! »

Micka : « Tu n'y couperas pas de toute façon… tu pourrais faire un tirage. »

Raph : « Et me retrouver avec une vieille édenté ? Ça va pas la tête. »

Micka : « Comme tu veux, mais si j'étais toi je choisirais dans l'une des sept prochaines. »

Rph : « Pourquoi ça ? »

Micka : « Tu verras bien. Doc on à ici Sevoth tart et sa mère Baal. »

Raph : « Bof, moi les nappes ! salut Darling, à la prochaine. »

Les noms défilèrent jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar du prince ne s'avance sur le tapis rouge.

Raph : «HAAAAAAAAAAA ! TU NE M'AVAIS PAS DIT QUE BÉLIAL FAISAIT PARTIE DES FILLES À MARIER ! AU SECOUR ! »

Se précipitant en courant hors de la salle il percuta Cendrillon qui montait les marches et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux étendu sur le sol. Sans perdre de temps, le prince releva la demoiselle et la poussa devant lui.

Raph ( _d'un ton précipité):_ « où est votre carrosse !

Gab _(lui arrachant son courde)_ : je ne vous permet pas !

Raph : C'est pas ce que tu penses trésors, Je suis le prince et je t'ai choisit tu seras ma femme.

Gab : Mais je veux pas !

Raph : Quoi ! mais c'est le rêves de toutes les femmes du royaume !

C'est vrai ça qu'est ce qui te prend !

Gab : bien c'est pas le mien.

Voyant Bélial apparaître, il décida que jouer au plus fort ne marcherait pas

Raph : « Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux ! »

Gab : Nan, pas intéressée, moi tout ce que je veux c'est me faire des contacts pour faire passer le décret sur les aïons.

Soudain les douze coups de minuit retentir et dépité Cendrillon dû partir, le prince se lança à ses trousses dans l'espoir d'échapper à Bélial. Tout d'un coup que Cendrillon changerait d'avis.

Gab « Quoi ! Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! Je viens juste d'arriver. »

Adresses toi au syndic, j'y suis pour rien. Donc la princesse courut jusqu'à son carrosse abandonnant dans la folle poursuite sa chaussure de verre. Alors qu'elle quittait le palais en toute hâte le roi, Bélial à son bras s'approcha et vite le prince une excuse il trouva.

**Micka : On est passé à star wars maître Yoda ?**

Hein ?... HO ! désolé, c'est juste à cause des rimes, parfois je déraille comme la veille folle, fait pas attention.

Donc le roi approcha, Bélial à son bras.

Le roi : Mon fils, si tu ne trouve pas rapidement une épouse tu marieras notre charmante Bélial !

Le prince paniquant ramassa la chaussure.

Raph : Je ne puis marier cette radieuse….chose, mon père, car je suis tombé amoureux et ne marierais que la femme qui peut enfiler cette pantoufle de verre !

**Micka : tu parle Charles. Si lui il est désolé moi je suis le Géant des Haricot vert.**

Pendant ce temps, Cendrillon était rentré chez elle frustré et très triste de ne pas avoir pu parler plus longuement avec le prince. Elle le trouvait si beau et si….

**Gab : JE PROTESTE ! la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler au roi.**

Quoi qu'il en soit, Cendrillon servit le lendemain midi un potage à la citrouille sans que la belle mère comprenne pourquoi quand le Messager apparut dans la cours accompagné du prince.

« La vieille le nai….messager est là ! N'accompagner du prince bon à rien ! »

Heu…merci Alex. Donc le prince entra dans la salle à manger et dû se résigner à faire essayer la pantoufle à lady sevoth Tart. La chaussure heureusement ne lui allait pas. A ce moment Cendrillon entra dans la cuisine et il la reconnut.

Raph : S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, essayer la pantouffle.

Gab : Non !

Micka : Tu va l'essayer oui !

GAb : Non ! je veux pas le marier bon !

Raph (regardant Bélial qui a tenu à les accompagner qui le regarde le sourire triomphant) : écoute, mari moi, tu me sauveras la vie !

Gab : Qu'est ce qui j'y gagnerais ?

Raph : QUOI, MAIS JE CROYAIS QU'ÊTRE LA PRINCESSE C'ÉTAIT ASSEZ !

Gab (_sors la lime a ongle, et commence à limer tranquillement)_ : bien t'as tout faux gros pervers !

Bélial s'approche et il glapit, se cachant derrière Cendrillon il la suplie.

Raph : Mari moi et je te signe cette foutu loi pour les aïons !

Arachnée : quoi mais c'est pas romantique du tout comme demande en mariage. Tu vas me faire mieux que…

**Gab : Tais toi la grande, pour une fois qu'il dit quelque choses que je suis ravie d'entendre !Cendrillons séduite à jamais par ses doux mots l'épousa sans hésité.**

Quoi ! Attend, tu veux le marier !

**Gab : Bien oui, un mariage de raison.**

Arachnée : bien là ça me dépasse. En tout cas.

Cendrillon enfila donc la pantoufle en verre qui comme de raison lui allait comme un gant…heu une chaussure et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.

**Raph et Gab : JAMAIS !**

Nous arrivons malheureusement à la fin de se conte pour enfant ! j'espère que vous avez aimez les amis. Prochain rendez-vous Blanche neige et les trois nain ! Où je n'apparais pas puisque je dois travaillé fort mon script pour Hansel et Gratel !

**Kira : ha non, je vais pas encore devoir te supporter.**

Ouai, tu fais Hansel si je me rappel bien…et c'est moi qui vais te manger.

Sur ce à la prochaine !

oOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Et comme l'a dit Arachnée la prochaine fois ce sera pour blanche neige et les trois nain. Bise à tous.


End file.
